The Future Lies in the Mind
by Laylacat11
Summary: What if Bloom crashed her bike and she saw what the future had in store for her and what she could have had if she had been more cautious while riding her bike. My first One-Shot Fanfic. Very OOC. Warning: Character Death. Set after Season 2 but before Season 3.


***Authoress Note* OK so this is my very first one-shot. It is crummy and I think it needs a lot of work but I tried my hardest so please review. I love it when you guys review and give pointers on what needs to be changed so constructive criticism is very accepted. So enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Winx Club Rainbow S.R.I. do. I did not create Winx Club Iginio Straffi did.**

* * *

><p><em>"Tick Tok Tick Tok Tik Tok, The clock whispered as the cerebellum swung back and forth in a mighty swipe the clock began to ring as midnight approached claiming it fully on the twelfth stroke." The fortune-teller said looking into her magic ball. <em>

_"Huh? I asked looking at her._

_"Nothing." She said hurriedly, "just close your eyes and open them when you want to awaken."_

_"What?" I asked still confused._

_"Nothing." She said again._

_"Tell me! I'm so confused!" I screamed as the woman faded. I rolled into a small ball and closed my eyes as tears began to flow from my face._

I opened my eyes gasping from the nightmare I was greeted by Vanessa who yelled at me to get up. I groaned and turned over to go to sleep. I knew it was pointless since Vanessa jerked me back over. _Jesse is she relentless or what? _I looked at her in a confused expression she just sighed and took both her hands and placed them around my ankles. "Hey!" I screamed at her,"what are you doing?" I asked in a panicky voice.

"I'm doing what I should have done the first time." Vanessa cooed before jerking on my legs and throwing me to the floor in which I sat looking dumbfounded.

"What was that for." I growled looking at her while rubbing my now bruised toosh.

"That's what happens if don't listen to me." Vanessa said before leaving the room and slamming the door. I didn't care.

I quickly got dressed while I mumbled a few very choice words. I ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast as it flew in the air after the toaster went, _Ding, _I then flew out the door and jumped onto my bike, I was supposed to be going to school tomorrow, today was the last day of summer break and I was so happy I wanted to see my friends that I hadn't seen all summer.

The wind rustled past my face leaving my hair to blow in the wind. I laughed as I let go of the handle bars. and I begin to laugh I was having so much fun. As I slid down the hill I saw the faces of my friends appear in my mind and I began to fell a warmth that surrounded me like a loving cocoon. I saw a motorcycle driver next to me and I giggled as I thought, '_Vroom Vroom' in my head, _I begin to fly down the hill. I was going so fast that the images around me were all a blur. I remember Mike always telling me to keep my hands on the handle bars so I took my hands and place them back here they belong. I try the break so that I could slow down but it wouldn't work.

That's when I crashed and boy did it hurt, my head plunged into a small tree causing a big welt in the side near my left temple. I laughed to myself but it didn't sound like my laugh. I could see little birds flying in the air and it reminded me of all those cartoons I used to watch when I was little where the bad guy would get hit by a heavy object like a piano and his head would pop out and starts or some other crazy shape would float a few inches above their heads.

As I thought theses things remembering my past a sudden feeling of drowsiness overcame me and I passed out into the dark and unknown places of my mind.

_Thoughts, My thoughts floated around me as I entered the folds of my mind I could see old memories from my past float towards me in little memory balls. I giggled as one with me and Sky on our fist date at the ice rink on Earth passed by. I remembered how hard it was for him to a just to the Earth sport. He fell so much that day that he couldn't sit for a week._

_Another orb like memory passed by this time going straight through me. I wanted to frown at this memory but a smile tugged at my lips and I couldn't let it drop. I stood in the center of Realix a bird-like Darkar behind me laughing his head off. My winx was darker than it was now and I was smirking so evilly._

_I began to laugh and I had no idea why, I started to float off into another part of my mind this time memories that I didn't recognize flooded towards me. _

_One of the memories showed me and Sky dancing. It wasn't the dancing that I found odd it was the fact that I was wearing a beautiful white gown with a pretty veil over the back of my head and he was wearing a black tuxedo with a pink flower in the corner pocket._

_Two more floated by one was of me, I was older and my belly was huge I was standing out on a balcony in a place I didn't recognize but the my clothes were fancy. I had this odd glow about me. The other one was of a city, Eraklyon, it was in complete ruins. An old woman stood in the center tears leaked down her face in long streaks._

_"What are these?" I ask looking around my eyes stop on the only thing that isn't a fuzzy image. It was Diaspro, she had a sour look on her face. She began to walk towards me. _

_"Do you not get it freak?" She asked me and then continued when I shook my head in shock and gave her an odd puzzled look, "these are all your memories." She explained._

_"No they aren't." I said shaking my head pointing to the image of an older me and the wedding dress. These certainly weren't my memories._

_"Those are memories of the future and if you want them to come true all you have to do is go to him." Diaspro said._

_"Wait! Hold on a minute why are you acting so nice. Something is not right you would never want me and Sky to be together." I accused her pointing a finger at her. _

_"Wake up Bloom." She replied back._

_"What?" I asked looking at her. _

_"Wake up!" She screamed at me in a panicky voice shaking me with her hands._

I opened my eyes and found myself in an ambulance. My dad sat next to me holding onto my hand. "Hold in there sweety." He says to me but I want to look into his eyes I turned my head upwards to see his face.

"Daddy?" I ask looking at him. He smiles at me and I feel that warmth again but it quickly fades when I begin to feel the heaviness of my eyelids. I know what is coming and I think Mike does to. "I'm so sorry Daddy." I mutter to him as a single tear sheds down my face and I close my eyes for my long nap. The last thing I hear is a loud beeping sound and a bunch of large sharp sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
